


Archetype

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Princess Debut
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. When Princess Sabrina can't find his house, Lucas realizes that something is wrong and figures out that she's not the same Sabrina who is his childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archetype

~ Archetype ~

"Where are we?" Lucas asked, looking around, confused.

"Um... I have no idea...?" Princess Sabrina responded, cringing.

Something was definitely wrong here. Lucas had asked Sabrina to walk home with him so he  _wouldn't_  get lost on the way to his house. Why was  _she_  the one getting them lost now?

"Something's strange..." he said out loud.

"W-what's strange...?" Princess Sabrina asked nervously.

It was then that Lucas actually took a good look at her.

"Are you wearing contacts?" he asked. If her eyesight was going bad, maybe that was why she'd gotten lost...

"No, I'm not," Princess Sabrina responded. She didn't even know how one would wear  _contacts_ , or that it was short for  _contact lenses_  - which didn't exist in her world.

Suddenly Lucas jumped back from her and shouted, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Sabrina?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Sabrina!" the princess said.

"No, you're not! You don't even know where my house is, and the real Sabrina has brown eyes! Yours are green!"

The princess sighed. Of course, the childhood friend would have to figure it out.

She explained about the alternate world and Sabrina taking her place for the ball. Lucas didn't believe it, of course, until she took him through the portal to the other world.

"Sabrina," Princess Sabrina hissed, catching the brown-eyed Sabrina's attention.

Sabrina turned at the sound of her name being called. What was the real princess doing here, and with Prince Luciano? No, wait... He was wearing the uniform from her school, which meant...

"Lucas?"

"Sabrina!" Relieved and grateful to be reunited with his real childhood friend, Lucas quickly swept her into a hug.

"Lucas, you can't be here, what if someone sees you?" Sabrina panicked.

"Let's hurry and go home," Lucas said.

"But-" Sabrina protested. She couldn't just leave, she had the ball coming up...

"It's ok," the real princess said with a smile. "Apparently you're needed more in your own world."

As Lucas dragged her back through the portal, Sabrina shouted over shoulder to the princess, "You're partners with Vince, so try not to act surprised when he meets you at the dance studio tomorrow morning!"

Vince? Who was that? Princess Sabrina didn't think she'd even met that prince yet. Well, she'd see tomorrow...

It turned out that Vince was a childish, playful prince a year younger than Princess Sabrina who would rather play than practice dancing. And since she wasn't really interested in dancing, that suited her just fine.

They ended up tripping over each other's feet at the ball and making complete fools of themselves.

Meanwhile, in the real world, brown-eyed Sabrina and Lucas had begun to take ballroom dancing lessons...

~end~


End file.
